Usuario:Helenabrown
= «Something about December» = Your words in my head, knives in my heart You build me up and then I fall apart Because I'm only human. Backwards. "Todo lo bueno que algún día te pasa en la vida, fácilmente desaparece... todo lo que te hacia feliz, eso que llenaba todo el vacío que sentías, muere… y si, vuelves al inicio, a ese inicio que no te lleva a ningún lado" Cuando las personas me hablan, escucho atentamente y siempre termino diciéndome: “-vaya, tu vida no es interesante Helena” (y no lo es, créanme). Siempre he dicho que cada persona guarda su propia historia, esa historia que muy pocos conocen, que tan solo son recuerdos que se quedan ahí en tu memoria. En algunos sus recuerdos son felices, para otros son tristes, para mi… es una combinación de ambos o eso se aparenta, pero si les soy sincera siempre será una triste combinación. Solo les puedo decir que fui feliz una vez, muy feliz, pero… ahora todo volvió a lo mismo, caí en la misma rutina, en la misma monotonía de los días y que a pesar de que lo intente y trate, no me siento feliz, realmente duele, porque supe que se sentía y el poco tiempo que duro, realmente lo fui. Las promesas se rompen o bueno, las rompen personas que creíamos que nunca lo iban hacer, esas personas que siempre estarían ahí sin importar lo que pasase, que no te dejarían sola; pero que sucede? solo somos unos estúpidos adolescentes, que todo lo que creiamos "perfecto" pasa y dura un momento, y que tal vez sea ese el momento más feliz que tuvimos, el momento que añoramos siempre. Claro, yo también he roto promesas… solo hay una que sigue presente a pesar de las circunstancias, es muy importante. Nada de lo que ha sido vuelve a ser como antes, pero de algún modo u otro sigo ahí, indirectamente dando lo mejor de mí, tratando de cumplir eso… parece estúpido, pero si es estúpido tratar de hacerle feliz después de todo lo que ha pasado, entonces me considero la persona más estúpida del planeta. Es feliz, pero ¿realmente lo es? a diario me lo pregunto, es realmente frustrante no saber. Yo aun veo en sus ojos… esa melancolía, esa tristeza y esa frágil mirada pidiendo ayuda. Me fue tan imposible ser buena, pero los arrepentimientos no tienen ningún sentido, quiero que sea feliz y no quiero que solo quede en un deseo, quiero que realmente lo sea... pero si les soy sincera y muy realista, básicamente me resigne a esto, por más que continúe intentándolo, no puedo hacer mucho... es tarde ya. Realmente lo lamento. Bueno, esto es como una pequeña introducción de lo que estoy haciendo (ideas, aun son ideas). Es algo creado por mí, basándome en pequeñas cosas que podría decirse, ocurren en la "vida"; realmente no es sobre nadie, no quiero malos entendidos. Espero que les haya gustado; reitero, no me desempeño bien con esto, pero lo hice ya hace tiempo y… me pareció bien publicarlo, me ha gustado (é - é). Arigato ^^